Until the Real Thing Comes Along
by Sweet-kat-87
Summary: A new family moves to town and it's dark past will change Rachel Berry for good. AU cannon until first month of Junior Year. Pairings will be established Brittany/Santana, Rachel/Finn, and Quinn/Sam to start, eventual Rachel/OC but will be Faberry ending, it will take a while though. WARNING rated M for triggers and sexy times in later chapters, deals with child and drug abuse.
1. Introductions and Icebergs

**So this is my second story and after this first chapter the intro will be very brief unless otherwise needed. I really don't know what the romantic endgame for Rachel will be yet that's not just a tease, there will at least be Faberry, Britberry, and Pezberry friendships along with our favorite unholy Cheerios befriending the OC. Will mention child and drug abuse in later chapters, along with a death.**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY SONGS THAT WILL BE USED, NOR ANY LITERARY/MOVIE/TV REFERENCES THAT OCCUR. RIB OWNS GLEE BECAUSE IF I DID THE FABERRY THAT WAS PROMISED FOR THE THANKSGIVING EPISODE WOULD HAVE ACTUALLY SATISFIED INSTEAD OF TASTING LIKE DRY OVERCOOKED TURKEY.**

* * *

_ 'Lima…Lima, Ohio?'_

**_'Well it at least snows every year here so you're finally getting a white Christmas right?'_**

_'Well yeah…But still…Lima?'_

The petite blonde gives herself a mental slap.

**_'Don't be so ungrateful Sofia Karla Dubton! Your brother (hero) worked hard to get you both a better life and you will make the most of it!'_**

_'You're right,_ _think positively Soph; it's all about the positives!'_

**_'I thought it was all about the Benjamin's baby!'_**

_'Hey! YOU are supposed to be the good one!'_

**_'…WE ARE THE SAME PERSON! YOU ARE TALKING TO YOURSELF CRAZY GIRL! AND JUST STANDING OUTSIDE OF YOUR NEW SCHOOL LIKE A LOON! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER AND THINK ABOUT THE POSITIVES!'_**

_'Alright alright...sheesh...calm down! Positives: A) You and your brother are finally together and away from all those bad memories; B) No one here knows anything about you and therefore you can finally be free of the looks filled with pity and judgment; C) NO MORE UNIFORMS! Darn those insufferable pleated plaid skirts, knee socks and Mary Jane's to the ironic bowels of HELL!; D) No more Irish Nuns!...Father forgive me for my thoughts of ill will towards you blessed and most humble servants, but seriously? Yard sticks on your knuckles? No me gusta!'_

The blonde transfer student gives a small chuckle, squares her shoulders, pushes through the double doors, and braces herself for the next two years of her high school life, and the best part is after everything that's happened before it'll be a breeze, right?

***SPLASH*** A cluster of jocks laugh as one shouts "Hope you enjoyed your welcoming committee loser!"

_'Okaaaay…Maybe not Soph, and don't you agree that it would have been a bit more apropos of him to shout **"Welcome to thunder dome bitch?"**' _Shivering and more in shock than anything the now drenched girl lets out a small laugh and says, "Anyone catch the number of that Slushie truck?"

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Kurt, Tina, and I watch this display in disgust but without shock; all new kids get slushied on their first day but it never gets any easier to watch.

"Poor thing," tuts Kurt, "She never saw it coming. Pity about that jacket too, it looks custom."

"I know what a awful way to start at a new school, why do any parents let their kids come here?" Tina replies, sympathizing with the blondes' plight.

Nodding my head sharply, "Let's go and show her a real welcoming committee!" And with that for once admittedly, succinct comment, I march briskly forward, gently grasp the still stunned blonde by the wrist and begin guiding her towards the nearest restroom with Kurt and Tina bringing up the rear. After securely locking the door for privacy and to spare the poor girl further humiliation, I face the new girl; she stares at me for a few moments before she blinks finally snapping out of her daze and asks with a bemused, yet cautious smirk, "Soooo…what's up next on the menu today, swirlies? Although I suppose that could aid in at least getting the confectionary and God willing, temporary hair dye out before I start to resemble an Oompa Loompa, well at least more than I already do."

Kurt blinks once and responds before Tina and I get the chance.

"Fabulous sense of style AND an intelligent, yet self-deprecatingly humorous ramble in reference to her height deficiency? Berry if she can sing too you might out of a job." Teases Kurt.

"Not possible, I'm an exquisite and rare miniature Hummel; you'd be lost without me and we both know it."

While Kurt and I start bickering back and forth in good humor, a still slightly shivering, and very good looking now that I've actually gotten a good look at her, not that I care about that or anything, blonde watches on with a bemused expression. Tina actually stays on task and introduces herself. "Hi, I'm Tina Cohen-Chang, those two with the diva-tude are Rachel Barbra Berry and Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I promise we aren't here to further your humiliation; in fact we are supposed to be helping!", Tina quips looking pointedly at Kurt and I, "Helping you get cleaned off and apologizing on behalf of every student with the decency to be ashamed of what's allowed to go on at this school."

"Hello Tina, my name is Sofia Karla Dubton, but please feel free to call me Sophie if you prefer it to Sofia, I certainly do. You didn't do this to me so the is absolutely no need to feel any dishonor or culpability towards what happened, besides those troglodytes have got nothing on the humiliation capacity of an old school Irish nun armed with an extensively inventive vocabulary, never ending supply of Catholic guilt, and a yard stick. In regards to Punch and Judy over there, while I find myself rather entertained I would very much appreciate no longer feeling glacial, damp and sticky." I find myself impressed as I'm fairly certain she didn't take a breath in that entire paragraph, that was truly a rant worthy of being called a Berry-esque ramble if there ever was one, glancing at Tina and Kurt, I see confirmation that that are equally charmed and in awe. Gathering my wits about me after finally breaking contact eye with the new girl, I spring into action prepping my slushie kit while Tina and Kurt help remove the sopping clothing and start stain removal. Going into autopilot I begin a lengthy internal discussion.

_'She said to call her Sophie right?'_

**_'I think so, I wasn't really able to concentrate, she's got amazing eyes wouldn't you agree?'_**

_'Umm…I s-suppose so, I didn't really notice.'_

**_'Who do you think you're kidding? You were totally ogling her irises! And I should know I was there!'_**

_'ALRIGHT FINE! You caught me, but seriously though what color is that? In a matter of moments they managed to shift from blue, green, grey, and hazel before settling into sea foam, no wait they're back to hazel again. Oh. My. God! She's just in her bra…and I am fairly certain those are real…wow…talk about Jesus loves her, this I know for those are truly a gift from God! And when did I start washing her hair? Speaking of soft hair? Really soft hair…is someone purring? Oh crap she's talking to me, better pay attention.'_

"…take it from your ability to go full autopilot in this situation that freak ice and corn syrup blizzards are fairly common weather patterns in Ohio?" Sophie quips, while looking up at me with a peculiar yet warm intensity.

Kurt chuckles and unknowingly saves me the embarrassment of asking her to repeat herself as while I was listening I found myself distracted again but this time by her lips.

_'Such soft looking pretty pink lips…wait…WHAT?!'_

"Or as I like to call it being bitched slapped by an iceberg" Sophie laughs at that_. 'Goodness what a beautiful and musical laugh!' _"Although I do like the act of God reference; mind if I borrow it sometime?"

"Not at all Kurt, especially since I am now hoping to be able to use your entirely apt description to relay this event to my brother Gene, and once the initial shock started to wear off, I did find myself feeling like the moment was lacking someone prefacing the event by yelling _'Iceberg right ahead!'_ speaking of movie quotes, I personally would have gone with a _Mad Max_ quote for originality sake."

"Huh?" Of course that would be my only contribution to this entire exchange; _'Wait...when did I start drying her hair?'_

"_Mad Max_, it's a movie, the quote I was referring to was, and please pardon my language, _'Welcome to Thunder Dome bitch!';_ that nameless jock, a matter that will soon be rectified by one of you I hope, lacked significant originality in his attempt to add insult to injury, I mean seriously! If you are going to be a bully at least be a clever bully, insipidness is by far one of the worst torments to be forced to endure short of actual physical and psychological torture; and was much more painful than the actual slushie, especially since limes happen to be my preferred citrus."

"Holy hell, there are two of them." Tina mock whispers to Kurt. "I _know_ right?"

I, again, added nothing to the exchange to busy having a glazed over and undoubtedly dopey expression on my face for the umpteenth time of meeting this incredibly captivating and curvaceous creature who is thankfully now fully clothed. _'Seriously, this girl has a Raquel-Welch-in-One-Million-Years-B.C. type body, how is that even genetically legal? And more importantly why would I care? Wait everyone is looking at me, say something!'_

"Well don't you clean up nice?" I beam flashing all of them my megawatt smile. _'Good girl!'_

"Why thank you ma'am. You're not too bad yourself." Sophie drawls with a slight blush. _'Oh come on a Southern drawl? So not cool! Stop playing with a loaded deck gorgeous new girl…wait a second, did I make her blush?'_

* * *

**Sophie's POV**

I confess to having a modicum of trepidation in regards to the trio's true intent with me, (Ahhh alliteration) but so far no outward display of hostility has come from any of them; in fact the Goth girl and immaculately dressed and perfectly coiffed boy are looking at me with kind and sympathetic eyes as the short and deceptively strong brunette locks the door. When she turns around all the air rushes from my lungs, and I forget my own name, I'm aware that the other two are also looking at me expectantly but for a few brief moments all I see is her. Finally shaking myself I'm vaguely aware of myself making an inane comment and then quickly realize I'm babbling, I'm babbling BAAAAD. Luckily Kurt saves the day and attempts to let me off the hook, unfortunately then the angel decides to speak and my brain melts, I find myself shivering and not from the slushie. _'Crap the Goth girl is speaking to you, focus Dubton!'_

Tina finishes her introduction and with the gorgeous brunettes attention on me I again find myself vomiting verbally. Once I finally stop for air, the brunette whips around to start busying herself with her bag (Great I've wigged her out) while Tina and Kurt strip my top half down to my bra and lay out the white V-neck that I had brought as an undershirt for gym today. Rachel (AKA Aphrodite) then takes my hand, and sits me in front of the sink to begin rinsing my hair, and thus begins my internal cross-fire.

_'Wow…she's just…wow'_

**_'Reduced to monosyllables are we?'_**

_'Yes, yes we are. She's. Just. So…WOW!'_

**_'I know, I can see her too you know, and she's simply…nope wow is all I've got too at this point. OhmyGod her fingers feel so nice, so firm and yet so gentle. And she smells amazing, vanilla and lavender, she's like a walking garden.'_**

I'm only vaguely still aware of the other two parties in the room as they attempt to salvage my clothing at the other sink; as I am completely entranced by the deep and warm chocolate brown eyes that are observing me.

_'Walking garden? Really? That's a ridiculously pathetic attempt at…OMG SHE'S SCRATCHING OUR SCALP! Are we purring? I think we're purring. You know what I don't even care if we are it just feels that good.'_

_'**SAY SOMETHING SOPHIE!'**_

"So I take it from your ability to go full autopilot in this situation that freak ice and corn syrup blizzards are fairly common weather patterns in Ohio?" **_'Really? REALLY Sophie that's all you got? HOLY CRAP, why are you only in your bra?!'_**

As I wait for the undoubtedly awkward backlash of what I just said to settle, Kurt thankfully finds me amusing.

* * *

**Hallway**

Three pairs of eyes watched the morning's slushie assault and the aftermath with varying degrees of interest and reasoning. Dark chocolate eyes were weighing the attractiveness of the new girl against her apparent magnetic loser pull, while acknowledging a grudgingly small amount of respect over how the girl seemed to laugh of the corn syrup blitzkrieg. Deep azure eyes were sparkling with excitement over the discovery of another pocket sized person that hopefully would lead to more enabling the blonde to collect the whole set, and how awesome was it that her super-secret ninja friend would soon have a bestie as perfect for her as her Sanny. Hazel eyes were weighing and measuring the threat level this new girl held.

_'Hmmm…physical scale? Appears to be an eight, it all happened so quickly it could in fact be higher.'_, She'd know for sure in Gym_; 'Short like Rach…err…Berry, natural honey blonde hair, natural light tan, and seemingly no make-up. That might be a problem, no make-up can mean either the girl was never taught how to utilize it or she doesn't need it.'_

The HBIC made the decision to wait out the recovery period, being Sue's protégé has its perks and no one would question herself and the rest of the Trinity skipping homeroom. One quick look and they were all agreed; swiftly they crept down the hall into the empty classroom opposite the girls' bathroom that the quartet had just entered; willingly biding their time for the answers they sought.

_(30 minutes and several Spanish swear words later)_

Just before the bell to dismiss Homeroom was set to sound, the door to the girls room burst open with the sound of laughter resounding in the empty hallway. Kurt and Tina parted and waved goodbyes to the petite girls as they shyly linked arms and started heading in the opposite direction towards Miss Pillsbury's office.

Once again three different sets of eyes observed the events unfolding in the hallway, with once again three completely different reactions behind the classroom door. Dark shapely brows shot up in surprise over intrigued coffee eyes, one dark blonde brow arched as hazel eyes narrowed in suspicion and that old, odd feeling that always seems to rear its head when Rachel Freaking Berry appeared , _'Since when the hell is Rach…err…Berry, so touchy feely? The girl asks if it's ok to hug even her best friends first for fuck sake!',_ and finally light blonde brows relax into contentment over bright sapphire eyes twinkling with joy, she just knew those two would hit it off, '_Now if only Q isn't too upset',_ she chances a glance at the volatile blonde just as she rips open the door and sweeps into the hallway. _'Oh-kaaaay…so this **isn't** going to go over well…' _The Latina and remaining Blonde share a knowing glance before dutifully following their captain down the hallway, they don't have to go too far though as the newly re-instated Head Cheerio stops suddenly in her tracks gaping at the scene just outside the counselor's door.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

**_'What are you doing?'_**

_'What do you mean, I'm not doing anything.'_

**_'So you're not stalking down the hallway like an angry lioness about to throw down for dominance?'_**

_'It's called strutting thank you very much, and I am merely concer-intrigued! I am intrigued.'_

**_ 'Right then why are you staring daggers at Rachel and the new girl?'_**

_'Ok, first of all? She is not Rachel to us! She is Man Hands, RuPaul, Treasure Trail, Stubbles, Tranny, Midget, Dwarf, Oompa Loompa, or at the very least Berry! Never EVER Rachel!'_

**_'Fine, so then you aren't staring daggers at 'Berry' and the new girl?'_**

_'Of course not! This year Berry does not even deserve to be a blip on my radar, I am merely trying to assess a potential new…new…new Cheerio's candidate!'_

**_'Uh huh. Sure Quinnie, whatever you say, my that new girl is gallant isn't she?'_**

_'What the hell are you talking about? And don't call me Quinnie!'_

**_'Oh nothing, nothing…just that!'_**

Apparently the new girl and Berry have reached their destination and it looks like the little blonde is going to open the door to Miss Pillsbury's office, no she not just opening the door, she's opening the door for Rachel, '_Holy crap, did she just freaking bow? What a dork!' _I am in mid eye roll when I hear and see something seriously wrong with the scene in front of me.

_'Did she just freaking giggle?!'_

And there it is again, stronger now and I am literally vibrating out of rage and a strange and yet oh so familiar emotion, an emotion that I stubbornly refuse to name let alone voice to anyone including myself. Behind me, my co-captain and other best friend sidle up behind me and begin conversing as if I'm not even there. _'Oh how I hate that!'_

"Is it just me Britt-Britt, or does Berry seem to have found herself a new banging bodied blonde bestie?"

"Um…Sanny I really don't think this is the best…"

"Who. The. Hell. Does RuPaul think she is? She's only going to drag the new girl down with her if she keeps throwing herself at her like that! You know what I think ladies? I think it's our duty to rescue a potential fellow Cheerio and remind Berry of her place!"

San sneaks a quick look at Brittany she thinks I don't see before asking, "What exactly do you have in mind Q?"

"Oh San, don't worry your pretty little head about that, I have a more important assignment for you."

Santana looks momentarily nonplussed before snapping too and asks for her latest duties, "Recon San, what you do best. Before the Glee meeting today I want her file in my hands and anything else you can scrounge up on our newest teammate."

"You got it Lemon Barbie!"

"Um Q? What if she doesn't want to be a Cheerio?"

If it were anyone else I would have had their head on my lunch tray, but this is Brittany, and for Brittany one must make special allowances and not just because of the 11th Commandment*. "Britt who wouldn't want to be a Cheerio? Besides even if that girl is suffering from severe brain damage you can bet Berry is going to drag her kicking and screaming to Glee if necessary so no matter what she'll still be our new teammate, ok?"

"Ok Q, but what are you going to do to Rachie?"

This nick-name is a new development and even San looks shocked by it, not to mention Britt's concern; it takes a split second before she sweeps a gaze at me, that screams _'Don't you DARE make Brittany cry or I WILL go all Lima Heights on your skinny white ass!'_ I smile reassuringly at Brittany and attempt to placate her by saying, "Nothing she isn't very used to and wouldn't have happened anyway Britt, I swear. This is just a friendly reminder, a public service announcement if you will, to start the new school year off right, the way it should be."

Brittany looks at me for a minute and sighs. "Ok Q…is there anything you need me to do?"

"No Britt-Britt, San and I got this one, but thanks for the offer. You up for visit to the duck pond after practice today?"

Brittany's smile instantly brightens "Really Q? You never have time to go with us."

"New year, new me Britt, plus I really neglected you last year and I swore I'd make it up to you."

San's looking at me gratefully as Brittany sweeps me up into a bear hug while bouncing up and down.

"YAY Duck pond with Q and Sanny! Can we get ice-cream after San?"

"Of course Britt-Britt." San says with an indulgent smile and eyes filled with love, even though she still doesn't have the balls to actually say it yet.

The bell signaling the end of first sounds and we are off on our various assignments.

Sweeping away I quietly sing to myself as I begin my latest enterprise. "Now where, oh where, did my Karofsky dog go? Oh where, oh where can he be?"

"You are a sick bitch Fabray." Apparently I wasn't singing quietly enough, oh well; why not play something like that to you advantage right?

"Why thank you San!"

* * *

*11th Commandment is taken from **icewaterdrive **whose stories I absolutely love.


	2. Jocksicles and Giants

**AN: Long awaited Chapter 2 is finally here, I am soooooooo sorry about the length of time between chapters but I just could not write Chapter 2 to save my life. Chapters 4 and 7 are done, and I'm halfway through with chapters 3, 5, and 6; basically scenarios have been popping into my head for the last month and onto about 6 different notebooks so suffice it to say, I need to sort through it all and place them in some semblance of an order. God grant me the strength to do so and the wisdom to not use more than one notebook for any stories ever again.**

**Also as always I in no way, shape, or form claim any ownership of Glee or its characters they all belong to RIB.**

* * *

**Hallway after 4****th**** Period**

By the end of fourth period it was official, Sofia Karla Dubton was head over heels for one Ms. Rachel Barbra Berry, and the best part was the feeling appeared to be mutual. As luck would have it the girls shared all the same classes, which obviously meant they had the same free period as well; a fact Rachel was all too willing to take advantage of as she planned on escorting (dragging if necessary) Sophie to the choir room in the hopes of getting her to join glee club.

Over the last few periods the normally studious girls spent their time quizzing each other over their respective lives and passions, which lead to Sophie revealing her years of musical training and previous choir experience at her last school. To Rachel having Sophie join Glee club was an obvious must, and her fellow teammates would be surprised to find out that she wasn't apprehensive about sharing the spotlight with Sophie; in fact she was excited about the prospect of spending even more time with the blonde, Sophie had seemed to have immediately warmed to Rachel; this just didn't happen in the world of Rachel Barbra Berry with anyone, but especially not with girls like Sophie who have Cheerio written all over them. After learning of Sophie's previous dance and gymnastic training she knew that Sue Sylvester would be on the warpath to get her new friend to join, in fact she was rather surprised it hadn't happened already. Until that inevitable moment occurred Rachel was bound and determined to make a positive impression on her new friend so once the social hierarchy was clear that she might be able to hang onto the girl as a friend or at the very least Sophie would hold back on the bullying. Rachel was even willing to just be the girls friend in secret like she was with Brittany, that arrangement came to pass as a means of protecting the innocent and sweet girl from the abuse and harassment that Rachel suffered daily Brittany only agreed because of how worked up Rachel was about the idea of Brittany becoming a target.

For now Rachel would take what she could of their easy banter and affection that flowed between the two girls, in fact if Rachel didn't know any better she would swear that Sophie was flirting with her at times. _'No that's absurd, I have no reason to suspect that she is attracted to girls and even if she was that doesn't mean she would like Rachel Man-Hands Berry. Why would she? A girl that perfect could have anyone she wanted, and there is no way she'd want me.'_ Rachel sighed as she watched Sophie put away her things so they could walk to the choir room together, shaking her head in sudden sadness Rachel turned to close her own locker when she saw something that, ironically, stopped her cold.

* * *

**Sophie's POV**

Seven periods with Rachel Berry, eight if you include lunch, which I absolutely am because it is already painfully obvious to me that I am addicted to that girl, I just hope eight hours a day will be enough of a fix. Somehow I doubt it.

_'She's just so…'_

**'Wow?'**

_'Oh shut it! I can't help the fact that girl turns my brains to mush! Ugh! Why does she have to be so perfect?'_

Even with my years of training and experience I am actually really nervous about performing for the Glee club, I know that I can sing and dance fairly well but I really dislike solos; that was the beauty of singing in a choir I can still express myself musically all while hiding in the background. I really hate being the focus of attention, in my experience it rarely ends well for me, it is so much better to be invisible, but apparently the solo audition is a requirement for glee and therefore an unavoidable moment in the spotlight. However I shall persevere and endure for Rachel, God is there anything I won't do for that girl? Speaking of astoundingly beautiful, captivatingly intelligent, and breathtaking angels (Yes I am a sap don't judge me!) I cannot help but notice something is off, Rachel appears to be very tense and frightened. After shaking my head to escape my lovesick haze I tune into the atmosphere in the hallway, the air is thick with anticipation and feels a tad to schadenfreude-esque for my liking. Following Rachel's eye line I catch sight of cruel and smug looking cheerleader who is locked onto Rachel with a laser like focus, but that's not the source of unease so I move my gaze further down the hall…and bingo. That caveman from this morning is stalking straight towards Rachel with a vicious determined glint to his eyes , in his hands is a large cup, I have a brief moment of confusion and then 'Oh HELL no!'

Striding across and up the hallway I reach them just as it's about to hit and…***Flick* **instant jocksicle, after watching him sputter in anger and shock I glance behind me and spot another one coming from the opposite direction. I briskly meet him, hold up a hand , snatch the cup before he can respond , flash him a bright cheeky grin, and spin on my hell to go back to the jock who is now red underneath the purple ice and syrup.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK?!"

"Well…" I begin innocently, "That was a counterstrike, while this", I gesture to the cup in my right hand, "This is retaliatory action." I slam the blue drink into his face and again leave him sputtering in indignant shock.

"Maybe next time you will think twice before attempting to assault a five foot two girl." I turn my back on him in another blatant disregard for his alpha male posturing to check on Rachel. She looks back at me in honest surprise and confusion, warm chocolate eyes capture mine and the beginnings of a shy smile take place as she starts to speak, the moment is over quickly however as fear takes over her features when her eyes become drawn over my shoulder. I know exactly what's coming and squeeze her hands to bring her attention back to me with a quick smirk and a wink I snatch the massive hand that's coming for me by the wrist. The rest is a blur as instinct and years of self-defense takes over. Bippity Boppity Boop and the furious fuchsia footballer is face down on the floor (sweet alliteration), with his arm in a painful hold and a knee in the middle of his back.

"Now Bubba, what did I tell you about attempting to assault girls hmm? I said to think twice now didn't I?" Not receiving a response I twist the captured wrist a subtle tweak and gain a high pitched yes for my trouble. "That's right I did Bubba, very good. Now I realize that might have been asking a bit too much of you, as I can now clearly see that you are lacking the required organ to accomplish the arduous task of thinking so let's try this again." I tweak his arm again and dig my knee a little harder into his spin earning a sob and a whimper. "If I even suspect that you are considering pulling this kind of crap again on anyone. I will find you and put you down like the mangy rabid dog you are. You hear me Old Yeller?" I ease up a bit on his arm and back so that he can catch his breath enough to give me a verbal response. "Good." I shift my knee towards the shoulder of the arm in my grasp to start the task of dislocating the appendage and lean down to whisper this next part directly in his ear. "I want to be very clear in regards to the wellbeing of Ms. Rachel Barbra Berry, if you even blink at her wrong you and I shall have this little chat again. With the difference that I will finished the job of snapping your shoulder out of position and then move onto the knees thus ruining your ability to play on any team at this school much less have a chance at obtaining a scholarship, leaving you stranded in this shitty bigoted town for the rest of your miserable existence. Oh, and **any **retribution acted upon your behalf will fall on you and whatever masochist that wants to volunteer to be placed into a body cast by a girl." I wait for a look of understanding from the fallen ogre before I quickly release him and spring back up before continuing the conversation so the rest of the crowd can hear.

"Super! Now, why don't you just run along, get cleaned up, and think about what you've done. I expect you to begin thinking of ways to rectify your cowardly and cruel actions but first," I wait until he meets my glacial glare that contradicts the sweet tone of my voice, "Do you have anything you wish to say?" the boy is deathly pale as he makes eye contact with Rachel. "Y-yeah, I mean yes! I am so sorry Rachel and it will never happen again." He stands there shaking in fear for her acceptance causing me to smother a smirk before turning to her and giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Oh, erm thank you David, I would appreciate that and apology accepted." _'David got it.'_ David looks ready to weep out of relief before looking back to me for my next instructions; I give him a quick nod of release, "Well I guess that's that then. You may go now_ David_." He hesitates for a moment. "Go on now, scoot!" He nods quickly in response before flying down the hallway as quickly as possible.

Ignoring the looks of shock from the student body, I only have eyes for Rachel and she's staring at the spot David just vacated with her mouth dropped in astonishment. I gently tuck a finger under her chin, reveling in the feel of soft skin for a moment, before easing up her chin and softly turn her to meet my eyes. I am a little hesitant to see what her reaction is to everything, I fear she will be afraid of me now but as those beautiful russet orbs finally meet my eye I don't see fear. I am not entirely sure what emotion is swirling in those captivating eyes but the intensity of her gaze is enough to cause my breath to hitch. A small smile begins to tug at her pursed lips and just as I regain the powers of speech…

"Rach!" A gigantic figure lumbers down the hall with the most ridiculous look on his face. A slam is heard behind us and as I covertly place myself between Rachel and the oaf barreling towards us I sneak a peek behind me and catch the formally smug blonde stalking off down the hall discreetly shaking out her hand. _'She's involved, follow up is needed.'_

"Um can you like move? I'm trying to get to my girlfriend."

'Girlfriend?!' My head whips back around and I actually worry about my neck and how much strain it will go through trying to meet the eye line of this real life ent.

"Finn! That was exceedingly rude of you, I was just about to thank Sophie for her gallant and chivalrous act, when not only do you interrupt us you also seriously breech her personal space. Now step back and apologize!"

"But Rach…" Goliath whines.

"No buts Finn Hudson!" Rachel pins him with a withering glare that has me backing up a bit.

After squirming under her gaze the giant man-child finally huffs and mutters out a pathetic, "Sorry or whatever." Rachel scoff in exasperation before drawing in a large breath that I'm sure will end in an equally large and no doubt **loud** rant on sincerity and personal respect, and as much fun as that would be to watch I don't want to cause issues in their relationship. Not that I was previously aware of it but I know feel guilty about all the flirting I was doing, that I know realize was not being reciprocated as Rachel was probably completely oblivious of. So I cut her off quickly and try to bow out gracefully with what little dignity I have left intact.

"It's quite alright Finn, no harm done maybe just stand a little bit further back next time, after all you are very tall and I am clearly not, which makes it a little uncomfortable having to keep my head at that angle in order to speak to you. I didn't mean to keep you from your girlfriend; it's just that after what happened I was a little leery of the intent of anyone in a letterman jacket on Rachel's behalf." Finn looks a little confused and I make a mental note to lessen my vocabulary with him significantly should we interact further, before he shrugs it off and smiles dopily. "It's cool or whatever."

"Right, well I as you have another no doubt preferred escort I will meet you at the choir room Rachel." As I turn to leave to go lick my metaphorical wounds, Rachel grabs my arm and loops hers through it. "Nonsense Sophie, I already said I would walk with you to Glee and that's exactly what I intend to do. I had no plans to walk with Finn and as I have still gotten the chance to properly thank you he will just have to either tag along or wait until lunch." With that she marches us off, before thanking me profusely as I demure, soon we are speaking of anything and everything again only vaguely aware of the grumbling shadow behind us.

* * *

As Rachel and Sophie walked arms linked and giggling into Glee Club with a sulking and pouting Finn Hudson at their heels, the excited chatter that has been firing back and forth across the room came to an immediate (and not suspicious or glaringly obvious at all) stop. As Sophie's eyes widened, and she started to shift uncomfortably from the intense and unexpected attention of nine people, Rachel merely rolled her eyes, tugging Sophie up the risers and down into the last two seats in the back so they could continue their conversation in a modicum of privacy. Finn however stared dumbfounded and slack jawed at the sight and it wasn't until Mr. Schue arrived that he grumpily took a seat in the front, plopping down with a very loud and undignified huff.

"Okay guys settle down and let's get started. This week I want to focus on…" Will looks up and notices a new addition to the room. "Oh hello, you're in my AP class right? Sofia Dubton?"

"Um yes, that's correct Mr. Schuester; Rachel told me that you were seeking new members for the club so I just thought..." As Sophie trails off uneasily under the all the attention, Kurt lets out a good natured laugh at the news and turns towards the girls, "Looks like you actually are out of a job Berry." Rachel smiles in gratitude before quipping back, "Even if that were true Hummel, that just means you'd need to beat out both of us for a solo." Mercedes looks at the new girl in slight dread fearing another Diva Berry, she got the low down on her from Kurt and Tina but they never said anything about her being able to sing, and if she really is another Berry that means she might never get a solo this year. _'Just damn!'_

"You can sing too?" Brittany asks bouncing up and down in her seat before a tan hand rest across her shoulders to settle her down. "Of course Britt-Britt everyone knows anyone who comes from Munchkin Land can sing, but they don't all apparently have terrible fashion sense." Sophie looks at the Latina after Rachel tenses with the remark but as the girl smirks at them there's a softness to her eyes that shows she is just trying to break the earlier tension. "Well there is still room in the Lullaby League if you're interested, you might be a little tall for it but I'm sure you'll squeeze by." Santana eyes pop in shock at the new girl's audacity as the room holds their breath waiting for the fallout of Sophie challenging the Latina, but the normally hot-headed girl just snorts, "Not bad Polly Pocket."

Choosing not to look a gift horse in the mouth of the surprising lack of bloodshed, the choir director just clears his throat to bring attention back to him. "Alright Sophie go ahead and give us your best shot."

TBC


	3. Gimme Gimme that Smile

**AN: This chapter I tried to use a tad of levity because it will start to explain some of what Sophie has been through. 1st Song performed is from the musical Thoroughly Modern Millie it is "Gimme Gimme" I sincerely recommend you check out the show or at the very least the ridiculously camp-y movie starring Julie Andrews. 2nd song is "Smile" by Nat King Cole.**

**Also as always I in no way, shape, or form claim any ownership of Glee or its characters they all belong to RIB. I also do not own TMM or either of the songs used.**

* * *

**Sophie's POV**

"O-okay"

Slowly I make my way down the risers and away from the only thing in the room that was keeping me from having a panic attack as a result of all the unwanted attention being thrown at me_. 'Rachel, you're doing this for Rachel, to spend more time with her!'_ I approach the piano because there is no way I can hope to accomplish this audition without something to distract and shift my focus towards, besides fourteen people and a band all watching and judging me.

"M-May I?"

The bearded man eyes me speculatively for a moment. "I assure you I'll take excellent care of her." He meets my eyes and after he holds my gaze for a moment he nods and allows me to take his seat on the bench. Giving myself a moment to prepare I stroke the keys fondly for a moment drawing comfort from something so familiar and giving.

"Any time now." A voice rings out dripping with obvious contempt.

"I-I'm sorry, I get a little nervous singing in front of people."

"Oh well, it's a good thing you're trying out for a _show choir_ isn't it." I look up to the back of the risers and lock gazes with the blonde sneering at me, the same blonde who appeared to have known about that great big repressed ape's attempt to slushie Rachel. "Quinn! That's completely uncalled for; it's perfectly natural for people to get stage fright, especially during an audition. And Sophie has been in various choirs for years, she just doesn't like to sing lead as solos are a little nerve-wracking for her." Rachel sends a giant reassuring smile in my direction, and finally I feel like I can breathe. Plus now I know that shrews' name and can work on retribution, but that's for another time as I must slip into performance mode.

Finally eyes closed, I begin to play.

_A simple choice, nothing more_  
_This or that, either or_  
_Marry well social world...Clever girl_  
_Or pin my future to a green glass love_

A small smile graces my lips at those words before I fully lose myself to the emotion in the song.

_What kind of life am I dreaming of_

_I say…_

_Gimme, Gimme_  
_Gimme, Gimme_  
_Gimme, Gimme that thing called…love_  
_I want it_  
_Gimme, gimme that thing called…Love_  
_I need it_  
_Highs and lows, tears and laughter_  
_Gimme, happy ever after_  
_Gimme, gimme that thing called love_

Eyes closed I don't see Rachel leaning forward out of her chair gripping the edges with a look of wonder and admiration on her face, I don't see Mercedes Jones, the other diva I have yet to meet, watching my performance with growing anxiety; I don't see Kurt and Tina watching Rachel very carefully with small knowing grins forming, and I certainly don't see two cheerleaders eyeing the blonde on their right as she flickers her gaze back and forth between Rachel and I, growing more and more irate. All I see and all I know in that moment is the music and slowly a figure appears in my mind's eye with every passing word growing clearer and brighter. Kurt will later dish the dirt.

_Gimme, gimme that thing called love_  
_I crave it_  
_Gimme, gimme that thing called love_  
_I'll brave it_  
_Thick 'n thin, rich or poor times_  
_Gimme years and I'll want more time  
Gimme, gimme that thing called love_

I'm sent back into the room as the girl in my mind's eye, the girl I have literally been dreaming of for perhaps my whole life, comes into crystal clear and beautiful focus. I feel my chest swell with uncontainable joy and fully lose myself in the emotions and motivations of the words coming forth effortlessly as if my soul had written them.

_Gimme, gimme that thing called love  
I'm free now  
Gimme, gimme that thing called love  
I see now  
Fly, dove! Sing, sparrow!  
Gimme Cupid's famous arrow  
Gimme, gimme that thing called love_

I open my eyes and allow my gaze to sweep up across the room, barely noticing the reactions of my hopefully soon to be teammates to look quickly to Rachel with a huge grin on my face. I do however, and am not alone, notice the faint blushing on her cheeks as she smiles shyly at me. Only three of the six of us that notice this are thrilled, two of us are slightly nervous and watching the last person like a hawk, and in spite of the mask of indifference she is wearing, it is clear that she is** pissed**.

_I don't care if __**she's**__ a nobody  
In my heart __**she'll**__ be a somebody  
Somebody to love me! _

Rachel's eyes pop in shock and jaw drops at the pro-noun change, but Kurt, Tina, and the two unnamed cheerleaders shoot their gazes to me with huge grins. Slowly the other club members notice the silent information whipping through the choir room, but I don't have time to read them as I close my eyes again to belt out the remaining lyrics. I do however notice a slight twitch in Quinn's eye as she attempts to retain her bored expression.

_I need it  
Gimme, gimme that thing called love  
I want it  
Here I am, St. Valentine  
My bags are packed, I'm first in line_

Eyes closed having given completely into this feeling; I miss thirteen jaws drop plus mysterious piano man and the band, and then how every gaze whips to Rachel in trepidation watching for her reaction to my voice now that I've fully let it out of the gate. Kurt will tell me later that Rachel was oblivious and only had eyes for me, light blush returned to her cheeks wonder and admiration warming her eyes.

_Aphrodite, don't forget me  
Romeo and Juliet me  
Fly, dove! Sing, sparrow!  
Gimme fat boy's famous arrow  
Gimme, gimme that thing called love!_

I finish the last note strong and clear, holding for far more bars than prudent, but I really wanted Rachel to like my singing and most of all her approval of me being worthy of sharing a stage with her. Panting slightly I notice two very unnerving things, one it's so quiet the only thing I can hear **_is_** my breathing, and two no one but Rachel is looking at me and while everyone (well everyone but Quinn, Quinn's eyes are burning a hole in the floor) is staring at Rachel in apprehension, Rachel, well Rachel looks furious; the air is tense for a moment as I wait for somebody to say or do **_something_** and wondering what I had done to cause Rachel to be angry with me, she springs up and storms down the risers, gaze hard and piercing before stopping in front of me to punch my shoulder. **Hard.**"Ouch! Rachel what di-" I'm cut off before I can voice my indignation and a very angry diva begins to rant. "I cannot believe you lied to me Sofia Karla Dubton!" **_*punch*_** "You said you were a decent singer!" **_*punch*_** "That was not decent!" **_*punch*_** I'm shrinking in fear because she is bright red and shrieking at me, "That was amazing!" **_*punch*_** "I wasted half a day where I could have planned a Power Point" **_*punch*_** "And a budget" **_*punch*_** "For Mr. Schuster to convince him to let us do Wicked" **_*punch*_** "For the musical this year, but no!" **_*punch*_** "You had to be all humble and perfect and self-deprecating!" **_*punch* _**

As she's reeling back to sock me again I finally pin her arms to her sides and pick her up. "RACHEL BARBRA BERRY KINDLY STOP HITTING ME!" She stops struggling and glares at me panting hard, I place her back on the ground but keep a firm yet gentle hold on her arms just in case. "I AM SORRY! I am sorry that I have a hard time speaking about myself in that manner but in my defense I was raised that it was unacceptable, I am SORRY that you feel as though I deceived you as that was never my intent, I am sorry if you feel betrayed by the idea that I kept something you feel was important from you, and I am sorry if I frivoled away your time today by diverting your attention from the school musical. If you had but mentioned that you needed time to work on those items, I would have gladly allowed you to focus on your tasks instead of being a burden." I can't even make eye contact with her as I am near tears at this point but am valiantly trying to blink them back and swallow away the familiar feelings of being unwanted, of being unworthy. "I am so sorry Rachel, it wasn't…I never wanted to…to make you upset…or…or to feel injured by my actions and you have every right to be angry with me. I understand if you would rather I leave you alone from now on and…and I do not blame you. I'll…I'll just go now and I will never bother you again okay? Please just, _please_ know that I am so, _so_ sor-" I am again cut off but this time by a hug, that knocks the wind out of me and my world off its axis, I can't help but break down sobbing seeking comfort in the arms that I feel I have no right to be in.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I. Am. A. Massive. **_BITCH! _**I can't believe I made Sophie cry, and not just cry, she's absolutely breaking down, I knew she grew up in foster care, I knew what that could mean; that something **_very_** traumatic or upsetting more than likely caused her and her brother to be put into the system, and as such it was almost a 100% guarantee that she would have emotional triggers that could cause her extreme emotional distress. But no, I just had to scream at her and physically assault her. _'Oh my God! What if that's what caused her to be taken into protective custody?'_

**_'Great job Rachel Barbra! _****Very ****_nicely done.'_**

_'I didn't mean to, I was just so incensed. In all our hours of sharing with each other, you would think at __**some**__ point she would have said "Oh hey, it's probably not important but, just so you know I have an identical range to Kristin Chenoweth but with a voice that is about a million times sweeter and silkier…so you know…FYI." __**Seriously**__ who wouldn't brag about that?'_

**_'Maybe someone who suffered because of that fact?'_**

_'…__**CRAP! **__Of course! Plus she just said that she was raised not to do it, which could either be from her brother, previous foster parents or their bio-parents, and if it was the latter then that might have been part of the abuse. I am so stupid.'_

**_'No arguments here, what I'm surprised by is the fact that she's letting you touch her at all, much less seek reassurance and comfort from you.'_**

_'I'm sure she's just upset and needs someone there, I'm sure once she calms down she'll rip herself away from me and never speak to me again.'_

**_'Then why is she sobbing "I'm sorry" over and over and over again?'_**

Sure enough she's clutching on for dear life and keeps repeating those words over and over almost as if she's praying and it breaks my heart that this sweet, beautiful, and obviously damaged girl is begging for forgiveness she doesn't need and that I don't deserve from her. Looking around the room I notice that everyone has left, perhaps for the first time ever Mr. Schue has shown a modicum of deference towards one his students' plight besides just when Finn throws a temper tantrum and assaults the chairs. I guide Sophie to the piano bench with me and hold her in my lap, it's the first time I have ever been able to comfort someone my own age like this as I would usually be crushed, and having no other option as I can't exactly get her a glass of water right now _'And who knows if that would work for her or anyone else anyways.', _I sing.

_Smile though your heart is aching  
Smile even though it's breaking  
When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by  
If you smile through your fear and sorrow  
Smile and maybe tomorrow  
You'll see the sun come shining through for you _

Her sobs are beginning to quiet down but I can still feel her tears streaming down my neck, so I just continue stroking her hair and rubbing her back softly as I soothe her with a Nat King Cole classic.

_Light up your face with gladness  
Hide every trace of sadness  
Although a tear may be ever so near _

_That's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile, what's the use of crying?  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just smile _

There is such childlike wonder and immense gratitude in her eyes as she finally raised her head to look at me, that I nearly missed a note because of it. My chest has tightened, so I can't finish out the song strong, like it's meant to be sung, but somehow the last few lines mean more as they come out soft and breathless. I cannot for the life of me tear myself away from those eyes, those tortured and hesitant eyes that still captivate me with their adoration and… **_longing_**. The way she's looking at me, as if she is gazing into the heart of me; creates a pull in my stomach and has taken a sweet, simple song and changed it into something so much more.

_That's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile, what's the use of crying?  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just smile_

We've gotten so incredibly closer to each other I can almost taste her mint lip gloss and I feel hypnotized by the soft sweet breath cascading across my lips. _'God she really is so beautiful, God I just want to, I want to…' _Just as my eyes flutter shut…

"Hi guys!"

* * *

The rest of the glee club migrated to secluded and familiar stomping grounds to discuss the latest developments, well some discussed, **some** kicked an audience chair like a spoiled two-year old having a hissy fit and threw themselves down dramatically with a petulant huff, muttering things like _'…she's my girlfriend'_, _'Stupid new girl…'_, and _'Why do all blondes want to ruin my life…'_; while the more mature members of the club expressed their concerns with a bit more tact.

"God what was that girl's problem?"

Or not.

The remark was meant to come out biting and incredulous, or at the very least mocking but even the Ice Queen herself couldn't keep the concern out of her voice, the entirety of the club, with two obvious exceptions, was seated in the auditorium discussing what had just occurred in the choir room. Quickly sending a glare around the room to make sure the gossip queens weren't eavesdropping into this particular conversation, Santana reluctantly hands over a manila envelope to her captain with a single word, "This."

Casting the Latina a curious glance Quinn accepted the item without comment and began perusing its contents before looking startled and going back to read everything through with a laser like focus. "Have you read this yet S?"

"Yup." Santana popped the 'p' roughly before shifting in her seat and swallowing thickly. It hadn't been an easy thing to get through, just _God_, to have to go through all that before the age of seven; and then to spend the next nine years in a home because no one wanted you until your brother was old enough to assume guardianship. And there is another brother out there who…the normally aloof and cruel girl shivered with disgust, she hoped to all that's holy if what happened to that girl was going to happen to him that he died first; she was adding three people to her prayers tonight, strangers or no those kids needed all the grace they could get.

"Jesus Christ it's no wonder she's so short, she's had nearly all of her growth plates broken." An undignified snort in agreement was all the hot-blooded girl could get out without screaming, for her part Quinn was sure she was going to vomit, or cry, or both, or maybe even scoop the little blonde into her arms and rock her, after beating the crap out of Berry of course. "What the hell was Rachel thinking, striking Sophie like that? I mean, I know she's selfish, and after Sunshine can be viciously territorial at times but this?! Seriously S! What the actual fuck?"

"Q, I want you to listen carefully to me because this shit will more than likely never come out of my mouth again. I don't think you're giving Berry enough credit on this one, I doubt very much that if she knew even an iota of what happened to this girl, that she'd ever lay a mannish finger on her. Besides, Berry isn't a violent person, I heard Girl Asian ask why she never fights back against all the crap dumped on her and the bitch quoted Gandhi, and not in the condescending "I'm-so-much-better-than-you" kinda way you'd figure but in a sad sincere resigned way. That was more like how she interacted with Puckerman back in the day before he got popular, she was rough housing with her, and Berry might have been legitimately upset over not knowing Glinda could belt like that, but she wasn't trying to actually hurt or intimidate her."

Not knowing quite how she wanted to respond to that yet, Quinn went back to reading the file, it just got worse and worse, _'Holy hell, couldn't this girl catch a break? I'm not even up to age seven yet…Oh no, not that!'_ "S-San?" Quinn looked up at her friend with tears in her eyes, begging, pleading that this was a mistake; that this was the wrong file; but the brunette just chuckled darkly staring straight ahead. "Finally got to that part huh? **IT** had her captive for about a month before the place was raided for drugs. The cops didn't even know about the kids there, I doubt if they would have stopped it any sooner if even they did though they were waiting a long time to get that animal, and before you ask yes she was the youngest followed by a thirteen year old who according to the statements arrived from Mexico the week before."

"A MONTH?!" Quinn shrieked incredulously, at the Latina's tight nod the blonde shot up out of her seat, "I'm gonna be sick." She took off running for the closest bathroom barely making it into a stall before emptying the contents of her stomach. Santana quietly rubbed her friends back until the girl finished dry heaving before offering her a damp towel and a bottle of water.

"If it helps any, not that I believe it would for even a second" She huffed, "but she was still a virgin. No signs of penetration below the waist, apparently **IT **was saving _that_ for an auction, he sold her off to the highest bidder and was planning on delivering her the day after the raid." The dark girl met her friends eyes meaningfully, "It was a group effort to raise that kind of dough." They both shuddered at the implication, "So she may have the laziest most fucking pathetic excuse for a guardian angel in the world but, horrifically enough, it could have been worse. God Quinn, how fucking sick is that? It actually could have been _worse_!" The cheer captain knew by the use of her first name how deeply affected by this the other girl was, and she didn't blame her, Quinn may have been no stranger to physical discipline in her younger days that had gotten a tad,_ overenthusiastic_ if you will, when her father was drinking, '_Well more than he usually did'_; but it at its worst it was never even close to the extent of what this girl experienced, shit Quinn didn't think stories like that could actually exist outside the world of "Law and Order-SVU" and even they hadn't done a storyline that fucking horrific yet.

"It's no wonder she laughed off a slushie assault and didn't even flinch at Karofsky is it? The way I figure something like that either cripples you for life leaving you terrified of the tiniest things, you walk around dead inside feeling nothing and locked in the torment of your own mind, or you let fucking nothing faze you anymore. Apparently she went through the first two options depending on the day for a few years, but then at nine according to the reports it was like a fuckin' switch was thrown or something because she suddenly got over it." Quinn just had to scoff at that because how the hell do you get over what happened to that girl, but Santana just nodded emphatically in response. "No seriously Q, she got better and fast, apparently she has episodes every once in a while but it got rarer the older she got, even when she got gay-bashed two years ago she brushed it off, after she beat the crap outta two of the guys that jumped her that is."

"Shit San she got jumped for being gay too? How much crap is one person supposed to take? What was she Countess de Báthory in a past life or something? Christ!" The blonde girl started pacing and rubbing at her face to keep the tears at bay, _'Six years old, all that and just six years old.'_ "I am never bitching about my parents or getting pregnant ever again, I may just find my father and hug him." Santana guffawed at that, "Shit I know right?"

The bell rings and causing the Latina to sigh and pull her captain towards the lunch room, she knew neither would be able to eat after learning all that but they needed to meet up with Britts and return the packet to Sue's office, she knew they wouldn't get in any trouble for taking it but the coach would be pissed if she didn't get a chance to read it too, "Coach is really gonna want her on the squad now." Quinn commented quietly.

"Word."

TBC

* * *

**AN:** I'm not going to get into **graphic** details about what happened to Sophie and Gene but I will include some flashbacks as the story needs, next chapter is going to explore more of Rachel and Sophies feeling for each other and give an insight to how Sophie views her experiences.


	4. The Impossible Word of Your Body

**AN: This chapter isn't much brighter than the last; we see more of the "DuBerry (That's my ship name for them! I'd like to think Rachel would appreciate the Broadway reference…you know…if she weren't a fictional character…*sigh*I have issues.) Dynamic" shining through and how the events of the day have affected them both. **

**Also as always I in no way, shape or form claim any ownership to Glee or its characters they all belong to RIB or to Spring Awakening and Cinderella. Sophie's will be underlined and Rachel's will be _italicized_, together will obviously be combined.**

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Sophie shot out of my lap like she'd been electrocuted immediately turning her back to Brittany and me, which did not however prevent me from seeing her quickly wipe her eyes and start throwing her walls back up that I hadn't even noticed until now.

"Hello Brittany how are?"

"I'm great thanks. I just wanted to see if you and your new friend were ok."

"Of course we are Brittany, why wouldn't we be?"

'_Wow she's a really good actress'_ Finally facing us Sophie flashes Britt a charming grin, you'd never know that she just had an emotional breakdown if you hadn't witnessed it yourself, which we did so who does she think she's fooling? Brittany shoots me a '_Is she for real?'_ look before playfully rolling her eyes and sending Sophie a smile of her own.

"Oh, ok then. You were super great Sophie! I'm actually really super happy I found you because Coach said, '_**If Thumbelina thinks she can flutter into my flower patch and not become a butterflyer then she's in more of a fantasy land than where Afro-Schue found the little color-blind elfin people who clamber out of his hair each night to sew his never-ending supply of horrendous vests.'**_ Or something like that, I have always had like, a really super duper hard time following Coach…" Brittany trails off with a confused and pensive look on her face for a moment but shakes her head smile a bright smile. "Anyways, like, I'm pretty sure that was her way of saying she wants you on her Cheerios."

Sophie tilts her head and furrows her eyebrows at me, bearing a striking resemblance to an adorably befuddled puppy, clearly in need of some clarification. "It appears as though Coach Sylvester would like you to try out for her cheerleading squad, the Cheerios." After witnessing the obvious relief wash across her face which could only come from being assured that a strange woman doesn't want to put her on her morning breakfast cereal, anxiety and apprehension settle back in.

"Oh um…Brittany please advise Ms. Sylvester that I will have to respectfully decline. I have no experience in that particular sport and to try out would most certainly only be a waste of her valuable time."

"While I appreciate the concern Tinker Bell, I'd hardly call being the captain of your previous schools dance and gymnastics team as having no experience; especially considering the more than satisfactory number of years you have of martial arts training under your black-belt which, as it just so happens, is a skill I studiously look for in girls attempting to join my squad." Coach Sylvester seemingly appeared out of thin air giving all of us a nasty shock. I do not know how she does that, especially because I knew I smelt ozone and noticed a fog rolling into the room. I swear the only thing missing is a lightning strike every time her name is spoken.

"How could you possibly have known about my self-defense training?" Surprisingly Sophie isn't as freaked out as most people would be upon finding out that the eccentric Cheer Coach knows private details about their personal history, she only seems to be genuinely surprised and faintly amused however that may just be a byproduct of her emotional walls being rebuilt.

I feel like I'm at a tennis match as I watch the two go metaphorically toe-to-toe in the choir room.

Sue looks almost impressed by the lack or reaction she got from Sophie before quickly schooling her features to her '_I'm about to get what I want'_ smirk. "Well Chenoweth I perform an in depth background check on all new species of cretin that slither their way into the primordial ooze that this institution so I am better able to determine whether or not they are fit enough to earn the right of evolutionary advancement up the high school food chain by joining my squad."

I was expecting to share a disbelieving eye roll with my new friend but when I turned to her I was met with something I have only seen on one other person, a completely blank faced indifference coupled with one of the coldest glare I have ever witnessed. That sweet, vibrant, and emotionally fragile girl I have come to adore has been replaced with someone that if I didn't know better I would swear was the HBIC herself, Quinn Fabray. Suppressing a shudder I can only thank everything holy that I am not the object of her scorn and pray that I never will be, after witnessing her surprising (and oddly titillating) display of strength in the hall earlier witnessing this little display leaves me slightly wary of the girl in front me, however before I make a snap judgment I look to the human litmus test in the room; and what I find there makes me glad I did. Brittany is sending cross looks to her coach and shooting sympathetic gazes to Sophie, if she isn't afraid there's no reason for me to be so I decided to watch the power play in front of me play out.

Tense long moments of uncomfortable silence play out before a loser concedes defeat, shockingly enough its Sylvester that cracks first by looking away with a sigh, and hissing out, "_Dubton_, I **really** think you should give my _generous_ offer a more serious consideration before throwing it back in my face like this. I'll let you have till the end of the day to allow the fairy dust you've contracted from this room to wear off, thereby restoring you higher brain functions and enabling you to make the **smart **decision. Refusing me and the uniform will only make things harder for you here, don't be a fool."

Sophie blinks once before responding icily, "I assure you _Coach_ I am thinking perfectly clearly and do not need _**any more**_ time to make my decision. In fact if you do as thorough of a background check as you have alluded to then I'm sure it must come as no surprise that I am stalwartly turning you down; as I'm sure you can **imagine** I doubt I would find those uniforms to be very **comfortable**. So once again, and this is the _last time_ I wish to discuss this matter, I must say _**no**_ _**thank you**_ to your _generous _offer Coach Sylvester."

Brittany and I both visibly brace ourselves for the fallout of that act of willful defiance but it never comes, instead Sue is simply giving the girl the softest, saddest, most remorseful look I have ever witnessed cross her visage and that's when I know for certain that there is something that isn't being said outright; it is something Sophie is livid about the eccentric woman having knowledge of (much less hinting at) and something Sue clearly regrets trying to use as leverage against her. After a few more beats Sue swallows thickly and hesitantly clears her throat before addressing the positively lethal looking girl again. "Understood, and your loss Little Voice." The cheer coach begins to make her way out of the room only to pause at the door. "If you ever happen to come to your senses, come and find me, I'll make sure you'll be well taken care of."

"Have a good day Coach Sylvester."

With another resigned sigh, the woman calls for Brittany to follow her out as she leaves the room, sending me a sad she reluctantly does but not before giving the stone faced girl a rub to her arm and a quick hug to me before flouncing out after her coach. I am now alone to watch in awe as Sophie visibly and physically draw all that vibrating rage back inside, and begins taking deep breaths to enable her into returning to a state of calm. A single tear falls from her eyes before it is quickly brushed away as if to erase the evidence of its existence. "I am deeply sorry you had to bear witness to that uncomfortable scene Rachel and I will gladly elucidate everything that just transpired in due time, but for right now I need to be alone as I am more than positive that I would be very unpleasant company at the moment. I shall meet you after lunch." With that Sophie sweeps out of the room leaving me to collapse onto the piano bench as everything that happened in the last hour flashes through my mind. The only concrete thing I can take away is that had Brittany not come in when she did I would have just cheated on my boyfriend, which leaves me feeling confused and guilty over the fact that I am more upset about the fact that the kiss didn't happen then over the fact that it almost did.

* * *

It doesn't happen very often, she isn't like most people who have lived through what she did; her world isn't always dark and stained with the pain and terror that gripped her…back then. She really truly is a rather cheerful and optimistic person, she rarely if ever thinks about that life, that time; she knows she is one of the lucky ones, knows it could have been worse, **so** much worse, and so she actually feels blessed to have escaped with what she feels is minimal damage, her brother and many doctors have disagreed with that assessment but they weren't there, they don't know, not even her Gene, not fully…not _**really**_. At least she **has** Gene, the fact is that one of the few people she loves and who loves her in return knows where **she** is, but nobody knows about…him…and as such she feels lucky, blessed even and when she allows herself to remember, slightly undeserving of the love, safety, and relative peace she finds herself with on most days; why her and not the others, not…him? _Survivors' Guilt,_ the doctors call it; compassion, empathy and grief; Gene understands that is what it really is.

As previously stated, normally she is pretty upbeat and put together, but there **are **times, moments where seemingly _innocuous_ events can shift her carefully rebuilt world off its axis and cause her to tumble into that dark time before as if she were Alice falling down the rabbit hole. To be fair, occasionally what is innocuous to her, and what constitutes a fairly benign event to others, can be **substantially **different things. Sometimes it appears that she overreacts, more often than not it appears to the outside observer that she significantly under reacts; that those moments should mean more, affect her more, the adults in her life have worried that she is detached from reality, burying the pain, but Gene gets it, the best that he can; when you were raised in hell only to be then sacrificed to the devil himself as payment for sins that were not your own, mostbad things…well they don't even register.

Horror films are dull and boring, on occasion the story line and plot devices are creative and she can appreciate the real thought and effort put behind the work, and she can tell if the writer is trying too hard or is actually working through real pain, real fear, she **knows** from fear, she knows how horrific reality can be and to be perfectly honest? Rarely if ever can fiction even compare. Daily insults, sexual harassment? Doesn't even faze her, and as for threats against her person, her life? Actually make a legitimate attempt to follow through on them and then _maybe_ she'll blink, until then it's all words, empty meaningless words to her and words can never hurt you, not fully…not _**really**_.

Sadly not everything fails to make an impact, and on occasion she finds herself being pulled down, drowning in the nightmarish toxic pool of her memories, her reality from all those years before. It was bad from the beginning, this she knows from Gene, at least for her and…_**him**_, her light, her shadow, her…twin…but it wasn't always that way for Gene. He **was** loved; **she** was capable of it before, but then her heart died, and so did her ability to love her baby boy, or anyone else. She **had** sacrificed _so much_ to keep him, and to stay with her heart, her love, her Grant; it **wasn't** fair to lose so much _so young_, Sophie **can** empathize with her there, but after…_**everything**_? Sophie will not forgive, and not because of what happened to her, she never knew love outside of Gene and her echo, but for Gene, he didn't deserve to go from unconditional love to venomous scorn at the fragile age five years old, he just lost his father, his superman, he shouldn't have lost his mother too and have to suffer her being replaced with a vindictive harpy; and Sophie will never forgive her for what happened to…all these years and she still can't even _think_ his name, she doesn't know if he's alive or dead, and if that _**woman**_ followed through with her plans for him…well, then Sophie sincerely hopes it's the later and that it happened before that particular cruelty could occur. Maybe he got lucky and she just beat him to death, or threw from her speeding getaway car on the interstate; anything would have been better then what happened to her, because he was such a sweet and fragile boy, older by a few minutes and yet she still saw him as her baby brother; he was just _so small_, smaller than her even and that's saying something because how they grew up? Malnutrition and injuries severely stunted her growth, first from neglect, then after…_**everything**_…from no longer being unable to keep anything down.

After her rescue Sophie was "hospitalized" (read :institutionalized) for a year with a tube going into her stomach; she refused to open her mouth during that time, every texture was nauseating and made her feel dirty, and shamed. She didn't speak for two years, and then it was only ever to Gene because almost two years of his begging her heart couldn't bare anymore, soon she would speak to only the smallest most vulnerable of the children in their home, then her doctors but only if they were women, eventually all women but men and any boys other than Gene still terrified her to a state of near catatonia.

One day, three years after being pulled from Hades, Sophie caught sight of herself cowering in the reflection of a window, staring at herself she started to weigh and measure the girl she saw there, and found that girl to be wanting, pathetic, selfish, and ungrateful of her safety; it sickened her. **She** was at least **able** to cower unwanted in a children's home, others weren't so lucky, **he** might not be so lucky and so she resolved to be stronger, to make peace with what happened the way her caretakers and doctors suggested and gave it all up to God. All of it with the exception of whatever happened to him, she couldn't and still can't let go of the unknown and she will never forgive the woman that begrudgingly gave her life. Whatever happened to him Sophie only hopes it was quick, and that he didn't suffer too much; she won't allow herself to hope for more than that, she knows Gene does, he hopes their brother is out there somewhere, loved and cared for, and that he was spared before what happened to Sophie could happen to him. But Gene doesn't understand what she lived through, not fully…_**not really**_; and so for her to hope for more tastes like a lie on her tongue, that kind of hope is a fairy tale and she has long stopped believing in impossible things.

At least until she met her…Rachel Berry, no one has ever gotten that far under her armor before and it Sophie finds it worrisome that she isn't more concerned about that. She knows that since that track-suited devil woman called her out and seemed to not so subtly threaten her that she would need to explain the full truth to her new friend, which of course means that she will more than likely lose her new friend. After all how would someone that perfect ever put in the effort to trudge through the murky quagmire of her mind just to be her friend much less anything else. Chest swelling with rage, bitterness, and anguished heartache Sophie beats a quick retreat to the only place she can think of to find a cool dark seclusion as the lunch bell rings. Finding shelter behind a forest of thick dark fabric Sophie crashes to the floor in exhaustion and seeks sweet relief in the only world that always makes sense and never fails to soothe her.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

After spending what felt like hours in front of the piano in the choir room I realized that I desperately needed to work through my feeling in regards to Sophie, so I headed to the one place in this God forsaken school that afforded me peace.

Standing under the soft beam of a single spot light I let my mind go blank to allow my inner thoughts and desires to flow through me uninhibited.

_Just too unreal all this  
Watching the words fall from my lips_

Baiting some girl with hypotheses  
Haven't you heard the word of your body?

Startled I look towards the back of the stage where Sophie's voice is softly calling to me, blending oh so perfectly with mine that I can't help but continue if only to ensure that it is not a dream.

Don't feel a thing you wish

_Grasping at pearls with my fingertips_

Holding her hand like some little tease

_Haven't you heard a word of my wanting?_

Following the her voice I make my way to the back wall and peak behind the curtain find the girl to be waiting for me, only to be confused when I don't see her until I step behind the curtain fully. Only then do I see the girl lying prone on the stage with her eyes closed and with large headphones on. I hold off on continuing because I desperately need to know if she is aware of our duet.

Oh, I'm gonna be wounded  
Oh, I'm gonna be your wound  
Oh, I'm gonna bruise you  
Oh, you're gonna be my bruise

My heart thuds in my chest at the realization the she isn't even fazed by register the solo, she truly doesn't know I'm here or that we were singing a song of pained desire and love with each other. I know feel compelled to continue even as I start backing away from the beautiful girl before me. The lyrics are all too painful and poignant now.

_Just too unreal all this_

_Watching her world slip through my fist_

Playing with her in your fantasies

_Haven't you heard a word?  
How I want you_

_Oh, I'm gonna be wounded  
Oh, I'm gonna be your wound  
Oh, I'm gonna bruise you  
Oh, you're gonna be my bruise_

At last I quietly slip away through the stage door and flee as quickly as I can, all the while trying to restrain my heart from ripping out of my chest so that it can present itself to that sweet and almost beautifully damaged girl as I wage a war in my own subconscious

'_The same song…we picked the same song and at random! Surely you can agree that must be some kind of a sign.'_

'**That is irrelevant; we know nothing about her Rachel, not really anyway, and we cannot keep falling for every pretty voice we come across, need I remind you how well that turned out with Jesse last year. Besides that we already have a leading **_**man**_**; you know Finn…our BOYFRIEND? We should not be singing songs like that with or about anyone else, much less go about almost kissing them Rachel! We are not a cheater and Finn deserves better than that!'**

'_Does he really? He's never stood up for us even once against the bullying or made an attempt to prevent a slushie attack, he avoids us in between classes if his non-Glee teammates are with him, he lets people walk all over us in Glee, not to mention the sole reason we panicked so badly about Sunshine was that our __**boyfriend**__ stated that people only tolerated us because of our voice and made it seem like she threatened our standing in the club.'_

'**Well be that as it may, in spite of Finn's admittedly numerous short comings as a significant other, when you enter into a committed romantic relationship with someone there is an explicit promise of fidelity and we Rachel Barbra, are never one to break our promises!'**

'_I know and I agree with you there, but is there not also an implicit promise of love and support, shouldn't the one your with be proud to have you on their arm, aren't they supposed to attempt to keep you from harm or at the very least be sympathetic about it and try to comfort you. Shouldn't you be more important to the person your with than their social standing, aren't you supposed to be one of the first priorities in their life? Especially if they are constantly complaining that you don't put them first often enough?'_

'**That is something we are both guilty of, sure he does devote what seems to us to be an inordinate amount of time playing video games, but he feels the same way about our many after school lessons.'**

'_That is in no way the same thing and you know it. Video games are a past time for Finn; our lessons are building blocks to help us attain the one dream we have had since we saw our first musical. They are necessary and our fathers have invested a lot of money in them, we cannot just skip. Not mention the volunteer work and tutoring benefit both the community but also our college applications. As such our boyfriend should understand that they are important and not something we can just blow off because he randomly feels like he can tolerate taking us out to a restaurant where all we can have is limp dry salad as he stuffs his face with things he knows we find morally repugnant.'_

'**If that is how you really feel than why don't we just break-up with him?'**

'…_You know what? You are absolutely right, we should just break-up with him, he does not respect us nor does he appreciate us. Sure we may not be able to do better in this school but that does not imply that we will be alone forever, why not hold out for someone who is our equal and acts as a balance to our crazy? Someone who actually deserves all our love and support, instead of just using us up and dropping us whenever the mood strikes, someone who will look at us the way we look at them, like they are our whole world but will still allow us our autonomy. Someone brave, witty, and kind; someone who we click with on every level, someone special, someone beautiful inside and out, someone like…'_

'**Someone like Sophie?'**

'_Yes, from what we know of her someone exactly like Sophie. Now that does not however imply that if we end our relationship with Finn that it would be purely be to pursue a relationship with her. We has no real proof that she even leans that way on the Kinsey scale and even if she did that does not mean, almost kiss aside, that she would be romantically interested in us. If we end things with Finn it must be for the right reasons, it would not be fair to anyone if we broke up with him for any other reasons than the relationship is not a healthy one and neither of us are really happy in it.'_

'**I think that is a good plan, and I further propose that even after we do end things with Finn, that we not immediately begin a relationship with Sophie, even if she should express interest. Not only because of how disrespectful and insensitive that would be to his feelings but because, as I have said, we barely know the girl and we do not want to leave one toxic relationship just to enter into another.'**

'_I completely agree, if we wish to enter into a relationship with Sophie after an appropriate amount of time has passed once we have ended things with Finn, she must prove herself to us first and more most with full disclosure of her past, as we will be extending the same courtesy to her.'_

'**You don't mean…'**

'_Yes, we will tell Sophie everything about our history and real home life, and in return she must be completely honest with us.'_

'**Okay, if that is what you think is best but first we need to apologize for our horrendous behavior in Glee today, starting with Mr. Schuester as our childish antics did disrupt his class time and we undoubtedly have consequences we must suffer as the result of assaulting another student.'**

'_You are right, might as well face the music.'_

"Mr. Schuester? There's something I need to discuss with you."

TBC

* * *

**AN: Impossible things are happening everyday…Up next is Rachel's meeting with Mr. Schue and pasts will be revealed. Never fear the breakup of Finchel is inevitable but will not happen immediately, there will be one very painful hurdle to pass before Rachel is finally able to let go of her comfort zone. I have made a decision regarding the end game of this piece and it wasn't easy to come by. On one hand the connection the Rachel and Quinn have is pretty undeniable, hence why they exist as a couple in fandom so readily, but at the same time I'd hope that Rachel would have a bit more self-respect then to enter into a relationship with someone who for lack of a better term, abused and victimized her for so many years. Many of the things Quinn has done to Rachel far and above cross the lines of typical bullying and I don't like that the show never had Quinn and Rachel really come to terms with that, a very serious apology is needed there as all that started way before Finn became an issue for them. Saying that Rachel should be sterilized? That's not only appallingly cruel that is also so racially offensive that I felt physically sickened by it, btw way to be so cavalier about one of the many atrocities of the holocaust RIB, there is actually a lot of religious/racial slamming that goes on in Glee that gets brushed off far more easily than the homophobia. Just sayin', anywho until next time and I hope you all are liking where the story is going so far.**


End file.
